New and Old Friends
by smokescreen14
Summary: Did you ever wish on a star well I did and now i'm in the ride of my life
1. Chapter 1

New and Old Friends

Chapter 1

Today was a hard day at school things I have to do to survive 1. stick to the shadows 2. dont talk in class unless the teacher calls my name and 3. wait till all the kids leave the classroom before leaving. These are some of the things that keep me alive I have it rough at school i'm bullied but I know its not there fault they probably have a hard life at home so I ignore there voices. As of right now i'm walking home and I only got a block to go I adjusted my black backpack that had all my books in it I always brought my work home so I can get it done. I heard someone shouting "Hey Freak!" I turn around and to see a red pick-up drive by and a boy threw a soda at me and they sped off and turned the corner. " ugh really " felling soaked and sticky "just great now I have to wash my clothes tonight." My house was in sight walking up to it I walk up to the mailbox and pull out the mail and walk up to the door unlocking it and walking inside. I turned around and locked the door setting my back pack down and took off my top shirt leaving my tank top on and throwing it in the wash room and headed up-stairs. I open my bedroom door and was great by all my transformer action figures on the shelves then I noticed my WheelJack from Transformers Prime was on the floor and I bent down to pick it up and stood back up " ok how did you end up on the floor?" I asked WheelJack setting him on the shelf back in his place. I shrugged it off and took off my skinny jeans and put on transformers shorts then taking off my tank top and replacing it with a G1 Optimus Prime t-shirt and put my brown long hair up in a pony tail. Looking at the clock seeing it was only 6:30 p.m I got on my laptop and started playing my music and brought up fanfiction my favorite site I love to read going into a different world and leaving the world your in behind I could read stories for hours but tonight I only was going to read till 7 and started to read.

Looking at my clock seeing it was now 7:30 I shut my computer down and turned off all the lights in the house and went back to my room and turn off the light then laying downin my bed turning to look out the window looking at all the stars I looked at the smallest one in the sky thinking about Transformers and turned on my side facing away from the window then falling alseep.

I woke up to hearing voices and something moving on my blanket I opened my eyes to see BumbleBee from prime looking at my right infront of my face I scream and got up quickly throwing the things on of bed off from throwing the blanket and ran out of my room and closed the door.

**Bumblebees POV**

Ok I don't know where I am but turning to see Arcee, WheelJack, SmokeScreen, Ratchet, and CliffJumper and some bots I dont know also looking around then I noticed something across what looks like a room " **Where are we?" **I asked. Arcee just shrugged and walked over to CliffJumper then I noticed the bots I dont know where moving to the other side of the room and started to climb onto what looks like... a bed? I followed them and climbing onto the side they didn't use and when I got to the top I was face to face with a sleeping human girl and I just got up and walked over to her and stared at her with wide optics for twenty minutes. then she started to wake up as soon as I saw her open her eyes I stepped back and she screamed and threw her blanket off throwing all the bots off the bed and ran out of the room closing the door looking down at the floor at the blanket that had a few bots trapped under it this is going to be interesting.

**My POV**

"What the hell! I wake up and BumbleBee is looking at me ok clam down Stephanie there has to be an explantion for this ...think ok maybe im dead or dreaming " I pinched myself " ow! ok im not dead or dreaming" Opening the my door and all the my Transformers were looking me and it was very creepy. Looking at my blanket seeing it moving " HELP GET US OUT OF HERE!" a bot yelled so I just walked over and picked up the blanket and SideSwipe, RoadBuster, and Orion Pax fall out and hitting the floor. Ok im in shock because I just grab sweat pants and a baggy shirt and went to the bathroom and locked the door. Putting on my clothes I could hear them talking " I wonder if the human is alright?" " It looked like she was in shock" ok that there had to be Ratchet. They kept taknig and I turned on my music player blasting my music and took a quick shower and got dressed. brushing my hair out and listening to Rascal Flats Bless The Broken Road. I put my hair up in a pony tail and opened the door to see all off them looking at me and I just walked out of my room and went to the kitchen grabing ceral, milk, a spoon, and a bowl and just ate and looked at the Hallway and thats when I saw Blaster with SteelJaw looking around then seeing me. " Hi um where are we?" blaster asked hes from transformers fall of Cybertron so he doesn't know what earth is " earth and this is my home " eating another scoop of ceral. He just walked over to the living room and looked at the radio and sound system. Then the other bots came out in the the room and just walked around expolering. " Miss? " I jumped in suprise and look down to see Orion Pax looking up at me I bent down and held out my hand and he got on bring him up on the table he got off and looked around the room he just watched everyone. I just got up and put my bowl in the sink and rinsed it out and turned to the radio turning it on to today music and I just started cleaning and kitchen because im still not believing this. Washing my counter top off I hear glass break and turn around to see that SmokeScreen standing on the coffee table and the glass cup on the ground broken. I sigh and get a broom " no breaking my things please " they watch me sweep on the glass and then I see Arcee and CliffJumper walking over a started to help me and got all the glass into the dust pan " thank you " i stood up and put the glass in the trash bin and looked at the clock seeing it was 6:30 " SHIT! " I put my shoes on and grab my bag " who wants to come with me?" BumbleBee runs up to me and I grab him putting him in my sweat shirt pocket and ran out the door locking it. I ran all the way to school I think I beat my running time because I got there at 7:00 twenty minutes before the bell rang I put my backpack into my locker " ok Bee I need you to stay in my locker just dont do anything to make noise ok" I put him on my backpack put my phone in with him " press this botton then slide it up for light ok " showing him and closed the door going to class.

**BumbleBees POV**

Wow it's dark in here I thought looking around " are you sure this is freaks locker" who thats " yeah im sure idiot llets just do it " they start breaking into the locker im in I turn to the phone and do as she showed looking for music thing that i knew all phones had look through it I see a song called First of the year by Skrillex and pressed play and turned it up " what is that music?" " must be freaks phone" I punch the locker door " What the Fuck!" " ok im out of here " "you said it" I stoped the werid and creepy song and just looked around the locker.


	2. Chapter 2

New and Old Friends

Chapter 2

**~ My POV ~**

Through out the whole day I kept hearing this rumor going around that my locker is hunted ok whatever. I only got three mins till school is over then I have to see whats with my locker and then race home to see if its still there. The teacher Mrs. Crewel the English teacher is just yapping away about are research paper oh the fun. Now only one min to going then freedom. then the sweet sound of freedom rings and I grab my crap and bolt out the door to my locker. Once I reach my locker I put in the combo and open it, there lay Bee in the backpack in a deep recharge."awww thats cute" I put my stuff on the shelf and zip up the bag and close the locker re-locking it and walk out of the school. It was such a nice day outside, walking home I feel Bee moving in my bag so I stop then kneel and up zip it and he grabs my hand then climbing onto my shoulder, I zip up my bag and keep walking. " so Bee" his head turns towards me "how was your day?" he just gives me a thumbs up making me smile, we reach the house and I see Ratchet and blaster in the window and they run away from the window, ok whats going on?

**~ Transformers at home ~**

"hey um anyone see grimlock and wheeljack?" asked a worries Ratchet. Everyone looks around and began a frantic search for the two. Its when 2:50 the Transformers were scared for there lives trying to find the two "Ratchet you know if we dont find those two we're al slagged right?" asked Blaster. Ratchet looked at him and back out the window " I know "sighing "but everyone else is looking for them" Ratchet looks up and sees Stephanie and BumbleBee walking toward the house two houses away "Everyone there coming!" Ratchet yell, he and Blaster run off the the others.

**~ My POV~**

" Ok Bee i'm sacred to open this door " looking at the door knob with key in hand. But I gather my courage and unlock the door then opening it see everyone running around then stop seeing me. " ok what happen?" with a annoyed look on my face that scared half of the Transformers on the floor. "we can't find Wheeljack and Grimlock" said Jolt. Thinking of places where they could be it hits me... the back door is unlock I walk over to the close door and open it and there sat WheelJack and Grimlock. "oh hey Stephanie" said a happy WheelJack, "guys there out here" I yell inside and everyone runs outside half of the Transformers yell at the two. Jezz these guys are loud going back inside I set Bee on the couch arm and sit down and instantly fall sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Going Deaf

Chapter 3

Going Deaf

~ My POV ~

I woke up to yelling then I heard something hit metel. " What the slag is going on man " I thought as I look at the clock I count the hours I slept I frown knowing I got three hours of sleep " Frag " I mutter and look around and see Ratchet trying to kill SideSwipe. I get up and loook at everyone the flames burning in my eyes. Ok let me tell you I am not a mmorning person before I can stop myself I growl making every transformer stop and look with wide scraed optics everyone but Optimus, IronHide, and Arcee. I got up and went to the bathroom leaving the room of scared mechs.

~ SideSwipes POV ~

" Did she just growl? " " yup and she got you to shut up " snickered IronHide. I growl and walk over to Blaster seeing him still trying to turn on the radio so I just push the on button and the music is blast at the highest volume possible cupping my audio receptors. For what seems like hours of the high volumed music it stops slowly I uncup my audios and look to see an irritated Stephanie looking at Blaster and me. "oh slag " I thought as she picked me up along with blaster, me and blaster look at each other.


End file.
